


Why are you crying?

by KingZackGoth



Series: Psychopath Mikey AU [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Bambi - Freeform, Discovery, Donnie is a nerd, Emotionless, Raising Kids Is Hard, Serious, Splinter does try his best, Splinter freaks out, cartoons, idk - Freeform, parenting, possibly a bit ooc, psychopathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingZackGoth/pseuds/KingZackGoth
Summary: Hamato Yoshi makes a discovery about one of his adopted kids, and he doesn't know how to handle it.(Prequel to Medication)
Series: Psychopath Mikey AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712629
Kudos: 44





	Why are you crying?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something for fun while I write Medication

Hamato Yoshi was slowly getting used to new life as a rat and a father to four mutant turtles. Realizing that said turtles would need some form of entertainment whenever he went out for food, especially as they were getting older. Looking around the abandoned subway station, he found a TV and an antenna that he hoped would work.

After fiddling around with it for far too long, he finally managed to get some channels on the TV, one of his sons that is quickly getting an interest in technology immediately getting excited over the device and fiddling around with it himself. Splinter had to stop Donatello from taking the TV apart and the antenna, which was a challenge in it of itself. Some struggling later and finally, there was a kid's cartoon playing on the TV that instantly sucked in the four turtles. A plus of this was that the rat finally had time to meditate in peace as well.

The TV kept working and as Donatello got better in his hobby, it got upgraded as well. Despite how young he was, the turtle was quickly doing things even Splinter had no idea how to do. Messing with the toaster far too often, meaning Splinter had to tell him to put it back together quite often since the rat didn't know how to fix it himself. However, while out scavenging, Splinter started taking old electronic and technological devices and giving them to Donatello which helped him to stop taking apart things in their home. 

Then Raphael started showing signs of aggression and anger as he frequently pushes his other brothers around and almost hurt Michelangelo pretty seriously. Despite the youngest turtle not crying or showing that the pain bothered him too much. It was because of this that Splinter didn't notice the wound at first but later on discovered that the turtle's wrist was sprained. Thus, Splinter then looked for anything that could be made into a punching bag of some sort. Gathering some materials and struggling to sew something together, he managed to make a mini punching bag for the turtle to take out his frustration on.

While meditating, Splinter noticed the door to his new dojo open and heard little footsteps as Leonardo tried joining him. A smile crawled onto his face as he heard the turtle straining as if trying to get something to happen. The rat chuckled as he teaches his son how to actually properly meditate. Soon after that, Splinter decided to teach all of his sons how to meditate, Leonardo being much calmer than the other three. Michelangelo continuing to insist that he wants to leave, which he gives up on after the rat being very clear on this being something that they all have to learn.

However, while meditating, Splinter could tell that something was... off about Michelangelo. It was something that gnawed at the back of his mind a couple of weeks after their first lesson. He realized that something is indeed different on one fateful day. He was attempting to make dinner when suddenly three of his four sons run to cling to his legs, crying.

"What's happened my sons?" he says gently as he leans down to hug them.

They all hiccup as they talk at the same time.

"One at a time" the rat says as he pats their backs.

Donatello is the one who speaks up "W-We were watching a movie a-and-"

"Bambi's mom died!" Leonardo finishes for him as he cries louder and hugs Splinter tightly.

The rat sighs before realizing that these are just three of his four sons "Where's Michelangelo?"

Raphael sniffles as he answers "H-He went to bed..."

"Crying by himself?" Splinter asks as the concerned father he is.

However, he's surprised as all three turtles shake their heads, Leonardo answering "He saw us crying and left..."

That confuses him, he comforts and helps the other three before putting on a happier movie and going to check on the youngest turtle. Splinter knocks on the door and a voice that is not upset or crying at all answers "Come in!" 

Splinter opens the door to see Michelangelo coloring some drawings, not disturbed by the sad scene he just saw in the slightest. Splinter closes the door behind him as he kneels to look the turtle in the eye "Michelangelo? Are you alright?"

The turtle nods, looking oddly emotionless "Yeah, why?"

"Well, you and your brothers just saw something really sad... are you not sad?"

"....." The young turtle doesn't answer him, but he very clearly is not.

"May we... speak in private later?... In the dojo" he asks as he tries to see or sense anything coming from the turtle in terms of emotion, but he remains unreadable.

The youngest turtle nods and continues coloring.

Later on, Splinter is looking at the only picture remaining he has from his old life. How did everything change so fast? The rat is stuck in his thoughts and doesn't notice as the youngest turtle walks in and tugs on his robe. This startles Splinter enough that he almost drops the picture before putting it back in it's proper place and turning to the turtle "Michelangelo... you surprised me..."

The turtle looks up at him "I'm sorry" his voice is much more monotone than it usually is which unnerves Splinter a bit.

"Michelangelo... When you saw that movie... Why did you go to your room?" The rat says as he kneels down to the turtle's height.

"Because I didn't feel it"

Splinter freezes, he hopes Michelangelo meant something different than what he thought he meant "What do you mean by that?..."

"The others got really sad and started crying... I tried crying like them... but I couldn't"

"You... didn't feel sad?" Maybe he just didn't understand what was happening in the movie.

"I don't feel a lot of things" Perhaps not.

It takes a couple of minutes to understand what the turtle said, when Splinter finally does realize what he said, he almost faints "What t-things do you not feel?"

"Sad, happy, bad, good, I don't feel a lot"

Splinter had to sit down, the youngest turtle, didn't feel any emotions. How was he supposed to raise a child that couldn't feel empathy? How was he supposed to teach him right from wrong when he couldn't make him understand why certain things were wrong? All these questions and thoughts circled around in his mind. His job as a father got harder than he thought. Not only did he have to raise four boys who are mutant turtles, but he also has to try to make sure an emotionless child doesn't take the wrong path like his adoptive brother...

**Author's Note:**

> Splinter is not perfect, hope you enjoyed this little prequel :3


End file.
